Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Embodiments relate to software programming, and in particular, to the insertion of codes allowing selective bypass of code flows, e.g., as may be inserted for development/testing purposes only.
A typical use case in a customer scenario, is to debug a certain code flow within an overall job. This is sought to be done without having to run all the code flows within the entire job each time—a time consuming process.
Conventionally, a user may insert a “Conditional” clause (e.g., if/else) in order to bypass the code flow that is desired not to be run. However, this approach offers the disadvantage of requiring the user to later return to the code in order to manually remove the if/else for the production mode.